Talk:Nihilanth
Crowbar in Source In the article it is mentioned that it is possible to get into the Nihilanth's head and crowbar it (nearly) to death. Is this possible to do in Half-Life: Source? If not, it should be noted in the article. Thanks Vegerot (talk) 17:08, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Latin Part of the Latin's more or less incorrect... Nihil does mean nothing, but anth doesn't mean anything... anthropos (where anthropology comes from) is Greek and means man, not being, and anth is just half the word, but it could be half of a dozen different greek or latinate words... Sorry, I'm a classics major, and I had to say something. 05:21, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Hm, I think you're right. You can rephrase it if you like, and if all else fails just change it from "does mean this" to "may mean this", a bit of conjecture is acceptable in this instance. --MattyDienhoff 07:06, 6 August 2008 (UTC) "Anth" is indeed incomplete and is taken from "anthera", which means flower. 06:44, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Randy Pitchford easter egg Pertaining to the Randy Pitchford easter egg, can anyone tell me where this easter egg is supposed to be, which bit of Nihilanth's speech it is embedded in? 19:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Trance :That's actually the Gene Worm you're thinking of. Pitchford works for Gearbox. 18:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Quotes? Why were the interpretations of the quotes, which have been around for years with no objections, completely removed? I don't know any rules that would justify deleting it, since it never claimed or implied that it was official or fact. 02:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I whas finishing Half-Life and then the screen said "Nihilanth". When I seen it, I browsed the net and found this. And for the trivia part, Nihilanth realy looks like he was inslaved by the Combine. I viewed a picture of his and one of the Combine aliens - it looked alike. By that I mean that Nihilanth has amputated legs, surgery scars and also a small hole in the left part of his chest. Anyways I liked it. Teleport locations If there is a list of the locations that Nihilanth will teleport you in the battle,can you please tell me?--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 18:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sauce? Could someone please investigate and find where some of Nihilanth's quotes are heard? I arranged them in order of when they are heard, and the unknown ones are on the bottom. For those that are untracked, please fix this. Smelltheashes 23:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add it to things to do. Bramblepath 20:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Pronounciation i always thought it was pronounced "Nayalanth" but my teacher said Nihil is pronounced like "nikil". Is that true because calling him "Nikilanth" sounds kinda bad. :It's pronounced like so: "ny-hill-anth" or "nee-hill-anth". Bramblepath 12:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Listen how the vortigaunts in Half-Life 2 pronounce it :) Quote changes? Going through my files of Half-Life and listening to the Nihilanth audio I notice a few discrepancies. 1) There is no file for "Alone... aren't you alone... aren't you alone..." (However there is one for the 'not you alone' quote) 2) I have an extra file where the Nihilanth says: "The last... you are the last... you are..." (NOTE: this is in addition to the file where the Nihilanth states 'I am the last') 3) The second quote where Nihilanth is telling you to die my audio file sounds like this: "Now die... now die... now..." Instead of the one on this wiki which says: "Die now...you die now...die now..." I have no file which sounds like the latter. (the other quote where the Nihilanth says "Die...you all die...you all die..." is consistent with the audio I found") Does anyone else notice these? NOTE: I am not getting this information directly from the game, but from the available audio files in the game. Perhaps they use some fancy tricks to make some things different in the game, I am not sure. Can anyone confirm this? I may try to run through those sections of the game to confirm it ingame as well. My first thoughts are that maybe valve altered the audio, just as they altered the GMan model. New Quote? I was wondering if you knew about the "nil_last.wav" sound file in which it says "The last, you are the last, you are" I know about "nil_thelast.wav" but this one is different. I found this in the sound files of the original 1998 v1.0.0.5 version of half-life. This might have some relation to "gman_noregret.wav" as well. Considering the ending that sound file sets up. He is not the leader I remember somewhere, it was confirmed that the Nihilanth is not the leader of Xen and is simply the one who opened the portals to finish the process of Xen gaining access to Earth. However I cannot prove this because I do not remember where I saw the confirmation. Gene Worm (talk) 01:46, March 23, 2015 (UTC)